Pretzels and Window Sills
by Foreverlove1820
Summary: They were silent for a while, just looking out the window.  Sucky summary, just read I promise it's better lol


_**Pretzels and Window Sills**_

**Harker One-Shot**

**Inspired by "I Wonder" by Kellie Pickler**

* * *

><p>It wasn't uncommon for Parker to sit by the window with a bowl of cereal. Normally whenever any of them asked why she was there, Nate would give the same answer: "It's Parker". True she did have her own way of living life, but sometimes she acted as any normal person would.<p>

Hardison walked into the apartment ready to give the briefing for their new job. At first he didn't notice the blonde thief sitting at the window. In fact, it took him a while to see her there. Not because he didn't wonder where she was, but because he was telling Sophie about his new "toy".

"Wow, that's actually quite impressive, Hardison." Sophie said, she then looked over at Parker, her motherly attitude toward the girl showing. "I'm worried about Parker."

"Why?" Hardison asked, then looked in the direction she was. "Oh, I see."

"She won't talk to any of us. She may talk to you, though? Give it a shot before Eliot gets here." Sophie got up from her stool and headed upstairs to see Nate, and give Hardison and Parker some privacy.

Alec Hardison, slowly but surely was learning the little tricks the thief would play when something was bothering her. And he also begin to figure out the ways to make her talk about it, well not make her, but help her to feel comfortable talking. So he grabbed a stool and walked over to the window.

"Hey Mama." He placed to stool down and looked out the window.

"15 years today." Parker said, like it was a known fact.

"What's 15 years?"

"Since…" She knew she wouldn't need to finish the sentence for him to understand her. Parker liked that, the way he just knew.

"Oh. Did you wanna talk about it. I'll listen."

"I know. Do you remember? Your mom, I mean." She finally broke her gaze from the window and looked at him. Her sadness slowly coming clear on her face.

"No, I was really little when she left. Do you?"

"Yah….Can I…If…If I tell you, you promise that you won't tell anyone."

"Promise." He moved from his stool, standing behind her; arms around her just holding her there.

"I never knew my dad. He left right after my brother was born. I don't know why. I think it was cause she was kinda crazy. She wasn't like the other moms, but I didn't care. I guess, looking back I should've. She never really paid attention to us. My grandma bought us bikes and toys and clothes." She paused, remembering for a brief moment, the accident that changed everything. "After he died, she stopped coming home. I think I saw her like once, twice a week maybe. She completely shut out everyone. The house was always a mess. Then one night she went out, gave me a kiss one the forehead and said 'See you in the morning, pumpkin.' I really thought she'd come home. Eventually the school called DCF and well the rest is history." Parker leaned into Hardison, knowing he would hold her a little tighter. "I saw her the other day, at the park. She didn't know it was me and I left before she could figure it out. I missed so much because of her. I didn't get to do the things other people got to. I…..I became this weird person because of her. How do you…how do I forgive her or even…get through the day without being angry and sad."

"Hey, Parker, you're not weird, you're you. We, I love everything about you. But you know, it's okay to feel that way. She wasn't a good parent and you deserve to have to the best. Baby girl, no one expects you to forgive her and there's no law that says you have to. And I can't tell you how to make it through today without feeling that way, but you know you don't have to do it alone. You have us, we're always here for you."

"I know, you guys have become the greatest family I've ever known."

They were silent for a while, just looking out the window. Eventually Eliot came in and Sophie and Nate come down stairs.

"Come on you two." Nate yelled over.

Parker took a deep breath and turned around, facing Hardison. "Thank you." She gave a weak smile.

"Always, mama, always."

They walked over to the others and acted as though it was a normal day. But every once in a while, when she had the chance, Parker would go over to Hardison and give him that look. He would hug her, hold her till she was ready to get back to work.

It was no mystery that the windowsill is where she goes to think. So whenever she's there, he goes over giving her whatever she needed from him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you think? It didn't come out as good as I'd hoped but hey. Still a cute moment I think. I have no idea what between parker and her mom/parents only that her brother died, so if whatever I made up is completely wrong just tell me and I'll fix to to make it right. Anyways, thank for reading and don't forget to review. :D **


End file.
